Disputes habituelles
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Drabbles sur Shuichi et Eiri à l'occasion d'une nuit du drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Colis posté

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Couple :** Euh….Aucun ou du Shuichi x Eiri, peut-être ….. ?

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Pingouin »

Shuichi adorait se costumer. Eiri adorait se débarrasser de ce crétin aux cheveux roses. Hors, ce jour ci, les deux s'accordèrent parfaitement. Le chanteur eut la merveilleuse idée d'essayer un nouveau costume de pingouin. Tout fier de lui, il se précipita sur l'écrivain blond pour le serrer dans ses « bras ». Forcément, Yuki tenta tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de cet imbécile qui était pire que de la glue. Et il eut une idée. Il le mit dans un colis, et comme le chanteur ne pouvait pas trop bouger par manque de bras, il ne pu pas faire grand-chose et se fit envoyer par la poste….rejoindre ses cousins de costume, les pingouins.

Fin


	2. On boit pour oublier

**Titre de la fanfic :** On boit pour oublier

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Personne ne m'aime »

- HIROOOOOOO

Une nouvelle fois, Shuichi pleurait contre son ami Hiroshi parce que Eiri l'avait encore repoussé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et sûrement pas la dernière, et Hiro se promit intérieurement d'en discuter avec le blond qui avait osé blessé son meilleur ami.

Mais, en attendant, il fallait consoler Shuichi, et pour cela, rien ne valait mieux que l'alcool. Ce pourquoi, le chanteur aux cheveux roses se mit à boire des litres – ou pas – et fini complètement beurré. S'accrochant à Hiro, au vendeur, au poteau à côté, demandant des câlins, juste de l'affection qu'il lui manquait quand il vivait avec Eiri. Mais personne ne lui rendit cette affection. Se rendant compte alors de cela, Shuichi en conclut que personne ne l'aimait, et décida de boire un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses paroles deviennent trop incompréhensibles et que Hiroshi le ramena chez lui.

Décidément, il fallait vraiment que Hiro s'occupe du cas Eiri. Ca décimait complètement le petit cerveau du chanteur.

Fin


	3. Réputation en or

**Titre de la fanfic :** Réputation en or

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gravitation vient de Maki Murakami

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Shuichi x Eiri

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ne vomis pas sur mes chaussures »

Shuichi avait déprimé ce soir là. Il avait bu, et bu, et bu encore, et c'était enfilé pas mal de verres jusqu'à finir tellement saoûl que Hiro avait dû le raccompagner chez Eiri. Après avoir passé un savon au blond, le brun avait laissé son meilleur ami chez l'écrivain.

Le chanteur ne dormait pas encore. Il rigolait juste un peu tout seul sous l'air exaspéré du glaçon qui préférait l'ignorer et éviter de l'approcher un peu trop, de peur que sa connerie soit contagieuse. Soudain, il eut un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le corps. Shuichi venait de vomir sur ses chaussures. Quel acte affreux avait-il osé causer là ?

Cette nuit là, le chanteur dormit dehors à la belle étoile. On ne vomit pas sur les chaussures d'un homme tel qu'Eiri Yuki.

Fin


	4. Il neige en été

**Titre de la fanfic :** Il neige en été

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gravitation vient de Maki Murakami

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Shuichi x Eiri

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon des fanfics avec pour thème « tu veux sortir avec moi » « mais y pleut dehors ! »

Pour une fois, Eiri était d'humeur à être gentil. C'était un jour comme il en arrive toutes les trente six du mois.

Un jour où limite il se met à neiger en été.

Un jour où la terre tremble pour n'importe quoi.

Enfin, en vérité, ce jour là, il se contentait de pleuvoir alors qu'on était en automne, donc dans le fond, c'était tout à fait quotidien et normal, même au Japon.

Ainsi, ça empêchait à Shuichi de savoir qu'aujourd'hui son amant était d'étrange humeur. Il ne savait donc rien, vu qu'il ne neigeait pas en été.

Eiri alla voir le chanteur :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Au lieu de danser dans tous les sens d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, ou même de s'accrocher à l'écrivain comme un chiot qui aurait été au préalable battu, Shuichi annonça innocemment :

- Mais Yuki, y pleut dehors !

Ce jour là, Eiri ne fut plus gentil.

Et plus pendant un bon bout de temps.

Fin


	5. Rêve

**Titre de la fanfic :** Rêve

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble (de plus de 100 mots)

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Dites moi que c'est un rêve »

Ce qu'Eiri avait en face de lui était pire qu'un mauvais film d'horreur. Plus terrifiant et ridicule encore qu'une boite qu'on ouvrait et dans lequel ressortait un ressort avec un clown. Plus horrible encore que le sourire qu'offrait Tohma parfois.

Devant lui, Eiri avait la chose la plus étrange, la plus frissonante et la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa vie.

- Dites moi que c'est un rêve…

Bien décidé à s'en débarrassé, il voulu jeter cette chose par la fenêtre, avant de se rendre compte que non, cet énorme bisounours avec des petites ailes adorables qui voulait lui faire des bisoux et des câlins n'était pas un vrai, mais juste un énième costume de Shuichi.

Eiri regretta de s'en être rendu compte, il aurait pu jeter cet abruti par la fenêtre sans culpabiliser.

Fin


End file.
